


Only You

by ShayaNightingale



Category: Batman Arkahm Games
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:52:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2214753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayaNightingale/pseuds/ShayaNightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the aftermath of Joker's death hits Bruce hard, he has to come to terms with his feelings and figure out if he really does want the clown. The issue of Jokers death is still a mystery to be solved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you like this story. It is based off of the Arkham Games, eg Asylum, City, Origins.

Only You

"Only you can make this world seem right  
Only you can make the darkness bright  
Only you and you alone  
can thrill me like you do  
and fill my heart with love for only you

Only you can make this change in me  
for it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand  
understand the magic that you do

You're my dream come true  
my one and only you

Only you can make this change in me  
for it's true, you are my destiny  
When you hold my hand  
I understand the magic that you do

You're my dream come true  
my one and only you..."

Batman broke down as he stopped the last missed call he received from Joker.  
It all happened so quickly. Why did he have to make things so difficult for himself all the time? 

"If he just calmed down and let me help him for once, then he might still be here.."

Bruce trailed off, staring blankly at his hands, the image of the limp body of the pale faced man was still in his mind. How he just lied there in his arms. Dead. How could he feel this way, towards someone who has only intended not only pain to him, but to others? To Gotham.  
The Clown Prince of Crime, The Arch nemesis of The Dark Knight, was dead, and all he could do was sob over the badly sang song Joker sent him.

"Master Bruce?" Alfred called, gently tapping on the wooden door. His calm voice always comforted Bruce. He has always seen him as a fatherly figure since his parents died.

"Yes Alfred." Bruce replied weakly, his eyes red and sore, his nose blocked from the constant weeping. He tried to hide his deteriorating state, as the only source of light came from a small crack in the window.

"Are you OK sir? You seem to spend most of your time here in this shambles of a room." Alfred said in a concerned manner.

There was no reply. He continued.

"I know it seems strange, but ever since that deranged clown died, you have been out of sorts lately. Sir I only wish the best for you, and if you don't talk, I cant help you-." 

"Look Alfred," Bruce interrupted suddenly "I know you care, but there are just some things that should just be left alone.." He trailed off going back into his numb state of depression, blankly looking at his hands.

Alfred was no fool, he knew when something was up and when he put two and two together, everything made sense, no matter how ridiculously strange and impossible it was.

"I understand, but I think there is something more to this than just 'having a bad day'. You may think no one understands what your going through, and sir, I've know you ever since you were a little boy and from where I'm standing, I have a good idea of whats going on."

"What?" Bruce looked up, surprised at his remark.  
There was a slight pause in Alfred's breath but he gradually began to talk again, trying to find the right words to say.

"Your.. in love sir. A very confused emotion I know."

The room grew quiet, as what Alfred has said, started to sink in. All you could hear was the heavy breathing of Bruce.

"Love.." He murmured, trying to get used to the fact, that this is what he felt for that Crazed clown all along.

Alfred saw that this had an effect on him, which he hoped was a good thing, and left the room to leave Bruce in his dark room, deep in thought, to figure out what he was going to do next.


	2. A day of Mourning.

What was the point in it all now?  
The Clown was dead, Arkham had fallen, he was all alone.  
Bruce never realised how alone he really was. Joker was right when he said he had no one to go back to, no one that understood him. To be honest, the one person that did understand him (apart from maybe Alfred) was the madman. Of all people!  
The more Bruce thought of Joker, the more it seemed right. Like it was always there, even when they fought he never had the guts to ever put the clown out of his misery. Or pleasure, he could never tell with him.  
He wondered if Joker actually felt the same way too. Not like he could ever find out now..  
"Great timing.." he laughed to himself.  
After a few moments, Bruce decided he couldn't just sit here and cry a river. He had to do something. Anything besides having mental breakdowns. Its just not his style.  
He stood up, changed back into his bat suit and made his way to the bat cave.  
When he arrived, there was a small plate by the computer. It was some chocolate cake with a little bat on the front. Along side was a note that read; "Just incase you finally managed to crawl out of that hole and get to work, like the keen man that you are, I made you this cake. Enjoy. A."  
Bruce Chuckled. It was always like his butler to make jokes, even in the toughest of times. Speaking of Jokes.. he really missed that Clowns jokes. 

"Pull yourself together man! Don't let Joker make you go soft, your the Batman."

He shook his head and started looking for clues or any leads that would help him find any secrets that Joker could have left behind. Secret door ways, all his plans to take Batman down.. He might as well round up Jokers hench-men, give him something to test his combat skills, pass the time. This was going to be a long night. He needed more cake, a lot more.

{4 hours later}

Alfred found Bruce slouched on his desk drooling over his suit. Why did he have that thing on anyway? did he actually plan on getting something done in his state? Strange man.

"Sir, wake up." He poked him on the shoulder and watched as Bruce slid off the chair and flopped onto the floor. Where had this man's dignity gone?

The loud 'thud' of Bruce, suddenly made him jolt upright. eyes blood shot, he looked awful.

"What did i tell you about working late hours?" Alfred stared at him sternly, like he was scolding a school boy.

Bruce rubbed his face.

"I have to do something, Alfred. I can't just sit here, its driving me crazy."

"I can see that." He muttered.

The playboy was always that stubborn type.  
Changing the subject, Alfred gave Bruce a towel and shampoo.

"Shower. Now." 

They just looked at each other, neither one saying a thing. Alfred had his calm, emotionless look on and Bruce knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

It was good to be home.


	3. A Stranger in our Midst.

After Bruce had his shower and cleaned himself up, he thought it would be a good idea to have a little stroll around Gotham. It was his day off at Wayne coproration and seeing as there was no major crime going on, that the police couldn't handle, it would be good to get away from his second life as the Batman. Just some time alone, to be himself.  
It was a perfect day, the sun was shining, there was a cool breeze and the chatter of various groups of people gave Bruce a sense of calmness.  
Oh how he wished he could spend it with Joker...  
He made his way through the city centre, around the park and down an alley way. He didn't want to draw attention to himself, he was a billionaire after all and if the public saw him walking around Gotham, he would be swamped by crazy fan girls and paparazzi. No he just wanted to be left alone.  
While Bruce was deep in thought about what his life would've been like with that crazed clown, there was a sudden noise behind him, followed by a crash and what sounded like a man cursing.  
Bruce quickly turned around, his combat skills kicking in, but to his surprise, what lay before him, was a man that strangely looked like Joker. He must be hallucinating. He saw Joker die in his very arms. There was no way he was still alive.  
The man was dressed in a tight fitting black suit and a smart black hat, which made him look like he was from the Mafia.  
Bruce helped the man up and watched him in bewilderment, as he stood up and brushed himself down.

"Thanks." He said gruffly, with a grin.

Man, he even had that same smile, that cheeky look that drove him wild.

"Your Bruce Wayne the billionaire playboy, aren't you?" He said playfully as he took his hat off. He wanted to get a good look at his 'saviour'.  
Bruce saw that the man had fluffy brown hair, not at all like Joker's wild green locks.  
He sighed with relief, he wasn't going mad after all.

"Yeah I am," he said in a big headed manner, puffing out his chest.  
"And who might you be?"

The Mafia man hesitated before replying. 

"Jack Napier, at your service." 

He offered a hand to the billionaire , who shook it. Bruce noticed that Jack was wearing gloves, which was unusual in this warm and pleasant weather.

"I should get going."

Jack hastily put his hat on and started to walk off. With out thinking, Bruce called out after him. He wasn't going to let him slip away that easily. He wanted to know more about this strange man. He looked so familiar and there was something that didn't add up. Bruce wanted to know why.

"Wait, at least let me take you home." He kindly smiled. "I don't want you tripping up again." He added with a hint on sarcasm.

Jack simply nodded and they walked off out of the alley way and onto the street.

"Oh and can I borrow your hat?" Bruce asked.

"Sure, why?" Jack asked confused at the question. 

"I don't want anyone to see me." He whispered in a playful tone. 

Jack smiled and handed him the hat.

"Just don't loose it playboy. It's worth a lot of money."

"I can get you several hats." He shrugged. "In any colour." He added with a grin.

They both laughed and made their way to Bruce's car, which he had previously summoned from Alfred. Just in case he got bored of walking.  
They both jumped into the expensive Lamborghini and drove off into the setting sun.


	4. Surprises

Jack sat there twiddling his fingers as the car was filled with silence.  
After a few moments had past, Bruce finally spoke up.

"So where do you live?"

That question caused Jack to shift uncomfortably.

"Err.. somewhere.. not too posh." He shrugged. Bruce sensed he was trying to avoid the question.

"Whats the adress?"

Silence.

"I need to know so i can drop you off." He persued.

At this point, Jack was getting really agitated and Bruce could see he was making things up to cover his tracks. But he wanted to know why.

"Look at me." He ordered. and stoped the car.

Jack did as he was told, worry in his eyes.

"Now tell me the truth." he said trying to comfort him with a smile.

Jack hesitated.

"I..I, lied." he paused. "About having a place to stay." He looked down feeling ahamed.   
"I dont have anywhere to go back to. When you met me in the alleyway-" He stopped. "That's where i was Living ..." He looked away.  
He couldn't keep eye contact with Bruce's penetrating Blue gaze, any longer.

The silence began to fill the car again. All Bruce did, was place a hand on Jack's shoulder, smile, started the car up again and turned around. Jack looked shocked at the response.

"Where are we going?" he asked surprised.

"Im taking you back to my place." He said with a grin. "Its the least i can do."

But Bruce knew all to well why he really wanted to take him to his home. He wanted to find out if this man really was the Joker, or if he was just some crazy fantasy that had been created in his mind. He realised he truly loved this man and that he couldnt loose him twice. He wouldnt.

(1 Hour later)

Bruce showed Jack to the entrance to Wayne Manor.

"Nice place you got here playboy!" Jack teased playfully.

Bruce could suddenly start to see elements of Jokers personality spill out from the mans mouth. He could almost have sworn he thought he was actually Joker for a moment.  
He just had to find the right time to proove his suspicions. Then he could be with his beloved Clown. IF it was really him..

The Manor was dark, so Bruce went to go find the light switch. He persumed no one was awake so he let Jack go and explore. What Bruce had forgotten, was that Alfred was still awake and had been waitingin the kitchen for hours, with a meal ready for him, when he should have come back earlier from his walk.   
He also had forgotten to tell Alfred about him bringing home this strange man and as Jack wondered to the kitchen Alfred had a surprise coming his way.


	5. Mystery Man

Alfred was sitting at the kitchen table, contemplating on all the chores he had him run around and do. For example he had to go and get Bruce's new suit from the dry cleaners tomorrow, but he didn't know what shoe size he was. So as he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen, he just assumed it was Bruce back from his overly long walk. It was a good thing he had left that car for him in advance, otherwise Bruce would have been tempted to 'borrow' someone else's. He knew him too well.  
He stood up and Just as he was about to turn around, a strange man who he didn't recognise, walked straight into him. This caused the two men to scream in a slight feminine manner.  
Alfred who was a very tight and composed man, collected himself and retained his clam demeanour.

"And who in the Blazes might you be?" he said coldly.

Just as Jack was about to respond, Bruce came rushing in and took hold of the situation.

"I see you have met our new guest." He said trying to lighten the mood. He blushed.

Alfred raised an eyebrow. Something was going on and he planned on finding out what it was.

"I see," He said flatly. "Well may I ask, what is your name sir?"

Jack blanked out for a second.

"Oh, er Jack Napier." 

Alfred froze.

He turned to Bruce.

"Can I have a word.?" he said through gritted teeth.

Bruce nodded and they walked into another room while Jack wandered about the kitchen.

"Is this some kind of joke your pulling on me Master Bruce?" he whispered annoyed.

"What joke?" He shrugged.

Alfred just stared at him.

Bruce finally clicked.

"Oh, the name? Well I was shocked too when i found him in that alley way. He reminded me so much of Joker and, well i couldn't believe he was really alive," He muttered the last bit under his breath, but Alfred heard it all. He gave him a blank stare prompting him to carry on.  
"So, I brought him here.. to run some tests.." He looked down "Just to be sure."

Alfred saw the desperation in his eyes. He really did love that Crazy Clown and he could see Bruce would do anything to get him back. He was so stubborn.  
He Sighed. He was Bruce's loyal servant after all and he cared about him, even if that meant being with that clown made him happy.

"Il get the bat cave ready Sir." He gave in.

"Thank you Alfred." 

Bruce gave him a hug and went to go get Jack so he could finally uncover who this man really was.


	6. Red lips, Blue eyes.

"Jack?" Bruce called out.

"Yeah?" Jack's voice echoed.

"I need you to come with me, I have something to show you." 

A moment passed.

"Righty-o." Came the short reply as jack came out of the library.

They made their way into an elevator, which proceeded down into the caves underneath Wayne Manor.

When they arrived, jack knew exactly where he was.

"Ah, the legendary Batcave," he exclaimed, arms raised. "It's so much bigger than I expected." He teased

Bruce shook his head. Jack was sounding more like Joker every second. It was driving him crazy, or maybe he had gone crazy years ago.

Jack continued his taunting. "Playboy millionaire by day, Batman by night." 

When the elevator came to a halt jack leapt out and waltzed around the cave, cooing at all the fancy equipment Bruce had Lucius create down in the warehouse. It was secretly funded against Wayne incorporations wishes but that just made it even more fun to do.

After Bruce had given a tour of the entire Batcave, Jack suddenly spun around with a massive grin spread across his face.

"Hello honey I'm home!" His arms were raised, ready to embrace Bruce.

However Bruce just stood there, a cold expression on his face. How could he be sure it was really Joker? He remembered the countless times he had spent, chasing that clown around Arkham city, to find it was just another decoy joker used the screw around with his head like it was some sort of sick joke. He still couldn't believe joker managed to convince clay face to pull of that stunt. It looked just like the clown prince of crime and even for a second he believed it. And He was supposed to be the worlds greatest detective..

Bruce took a step back.

"For all I know, you could be Clayface right now, or a really good impersonator, I don't know where Joker gets these people from and frankly I don't care at the moment." Bruce sighed and pressed his temples. "You don't even look like Joker." He gestured to the mans hair and attire. Just a normal looking guy.

Jack looked down at his feet in disappointment. But then that smile appeared on his face again and he started to chuckle to himself. 

"Hmhmh even so my dear bats, my master plan was a success!"

Bruce was even more agitated at this point, and the laughing didn't help.

"What plan?" He growled in annoyance.

"Haha! Not so fast sweetheart, don't want to spoil the game. First you have to explain this.." He pulled out a small voice recorder which Bruce recognised as his own. How did he get hold of that?

The clown must have read his mind because he started laughing again. "Tut tut little bats, never let a clown go walk abouts." Jack wiggled it in Bruce's face, amusement in his eyes.

Ignoring the tape Bruce frowned. 

"Don't call me that." He hissed. 

"Why not cupcake? Touch a nerve?" Jack pouted

Bruce felt his rage build up until he could take it anymore.

"BECAUSE YOUR NOT JOKER!" Bruce screamed tears almost forming. 

The room was filled with silence as the two men were locked in each others gaze, icy blue against acid green.

Jack didn't flinch nor twitch. He wasn't afraid or intimidated at all. He moved closer, never looking away, his eyes fixed on the dark knight the whole time.

Bruce could feel his face getting flustered as the gap between them closed. His pace quickened as he found himself in a trance with the clown, the feeling of his hot breath brushing against his face relaxed his tense frame.

As their lips were slowly pushed together Bruce let out a gasp and then he knew, that was all the proof he needed.


	7. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climax begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this Chapter is probably the longest Chapter so far. I wrote it during the Christmas holidays when i was playing Arkham Origins.
> 
> it is also based around the Song "No Sun On Sunday." by James Blunt.

“A silent tear, an empty smile...”

 

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, the snow had started to fall, the busy hum of Christmas shopping had begun. Bruce Wayne had not been seen for months now, neither any sightings of the Dark knight had been reported. No one really seemed bothered, too caught up in their own lives.

 

Inside Wayne Manor the atmosphere was quiet, Alfred shuffled around doing his daily duties and had walked into the room to discover various decorations that had been torn, scattered and thrown around the room. In the distance you could hear the sound of crashing, smashing and the rage of one angry Clown. (Which would explain the destruction). Suddenly the Clown Prince came into the living room hurling books at Bruce.

 

“You don’t remember?! That’s all you can say to me after all these years?!”

 

He screamed at the wide eyes Billionaire who, while taking abuse from the clown, was trying to save all the other ornaments and objects around him from being damaged, while simultaneously being very careful at what he said as not to anger the Joker further. Something was not right with him lately. Ever since Christmas day was getting closer, Joker was always on the offensive and wanted to change the subject when ever the word “Christmas” was even mentioned.

 

“Joker calm down! I don’t know exactly what your talking about. And what thing I should be remembering.” he said soothingly. Using his Batman voice usually worked on Joker, but not this time. Instead the Clown grabbed Bruce by the collar and slammed him against the fire place. Thank God the fire wasn’t lit. Bruce thought.

 

“So insincerely, but so gently in denial...”

 

“Oh yes you do Battycakes! Somewhere deep in that head of yours, you still remember what happened that night!” 

 

Jokers Voice was dripping with the sense of Betrayal. There was only one time where the Joker talked to him like that. Bruce sighed, finally understanding what the Clown was talking about. He thought that they had got over this.

 

“And me the thief, so selfishly..”

 

“Joker...” He gritted his teeth. “Why do you bring all this up now?”

 

Silence. The clowns eyes were blazing green.

 

“You seemed fine a few months ago when you snogged my face off.”

 

Bruce blurted out, not thinking about the pain the maddened clown would inflict upon him.

 

No screaming, No snide comment. Not even a Laugh.

 

To his astonishment, The Joker simply released his grip on Bruce’s collar and starred straight in his eyes, and Bruce saw how broken the clown really was.

 

“All the moments meant for you, I made them mine..”

 

{Flash back}

 

Black Mask, the biggest baddest villain in Gotham, (or so it seemed), had gotten pretty pissed off with the new Vigilante called “Batman”. Over the past 2 years crime rates had dropped rapidly. This had caught Black Mask’s attention and as a result, he placed a bounty of $50 million on Batman’s head and hired 8 of the best assassins to take him down. It turned out that a new villain who goes by the name as “The Joker”, was responsible for all this chaos. He had Black Mask kill his own girlfriend, steal his men, impersonate him and blow shit up. 

 

It was this master criminal, the Clown Prince of Crime, that found himself on Christmas day in a shopping mall. The whole place was empty which was not surprising. Anyone that saw him would run like hell. Why was he here? He did not know. Probably for fireworks and tons of explosives! Yes! He wanted to make more of those snowmen bombs he loved so much. It also made him laugh, seeing Batman surrounded by smiling Snowmen, as the Vigilante was the only one not smiling. God that man was so serious!

 

Nevertheless, serious the bat may be, but something had changed in him when Batman had swooped down to save his sorry ass from that exploding building. It had given him a whole new insight on fate. His fate, Batman’s fate, their destinies were intertwined.

 

At first the Joker really did want to kill him, but Batman quickly became someone special to the clown. Even when the Dark Knight would pound his head into the ground, the physical contact drove him wild, the pain was exhilarating and he knew it was what the Bat needed too. He could see it in those deep blue eyes. They were no different. He was the other half. The Final piece to the puzzle. They completed each other.

 

All these thoughts whirled though his mind. The more he thought about it, the more he craved the Bat’s attention.

 

“A wishful look, a hesitate..”

 

“Thats it!” He exclaimed aloud. “All I need to do is make enough noise till’ Bats comes running to save the day, beat me to a pulp (which I enjoy all too much), he shoves me in Black gate Prison and I break out again! Rinse and repeat!”

 

He laughed triumphantly creating echoes around the room.

 

“I know he wont see it yet but one day he will realise, and he will be mine.”

 

The Joker’s laugh grew louder and louder until a familiar figure appeared from above.

 

“Whats so funny?” The voice growled.

 

The Joker spun on his heel to face the Bat.

 

“Oh nothing to worry your little head about. Just a little plan I have been concocting, and a mighty fine one if I don’t say so myself!” He grinned cheekily.

 

“What ever your planning it wont work. Im taking you back to Black Gate, where you belong.” 

 

“You're hoping I will notice that you're not OK...”

 

Batman spat. The anger inside of him was hard to control, especially around the Clown.

 

“Im sure you will, many times in fact, but thats all part of whats about to come!”

The Joker began to walk closer to Batman, feeling the urge to be near him.

 

“But one thing has been on my mind, just one thing, and it wont go away...” 

 

The words came out slowly and carefully spoken, he wanted the Bat to hear everything that was said.

 

Batman swallowed hard. 

This guy was all new kinds of creepy. He had never dealt with anyone like it.

 

“And... what is that?” He asked feeling his heart rate quicken.

 

“Why, oh why, did you save me?” And with that, he flung back his arms and started laughing. He still couldn’t believe it had happened.

 

Batman interrupted the Joker’s fits of laughter by pushing the Clown up against a wall with such force, that he almost broke one of Jokers ribs.

 

“Hahaha!” His laughing only increased. The Clown loved it when he got this reaction.

 

“STOP LAUGHING YOU FREAK!” An inferno of rage exploded from his mouth. The young Bat really didn’t know how to cope with this madman. Anger was the only thing he knew.

 

“And me the fool; you turn away...”

 

And then without thinking he pushed even harder into the Joker, not realising how aroused this made the Clown, and himself. Their faces were inches apart, Batman could feel the Jokers heart beat under his hands, and the rushes of hot breath on his face.

 

This got the clowns attention. He didn’t think his plan would be working so soon.

 

“Oh bats! I didn’t know you felt that way!” Joker pouted, which got a blush from Batman under his cowl.

 

“You made me do that!” His face heated even more. 

 

Batman stepped back.

 

The clown managed to take away his power and control, this wall he had built around himself, from just one touch. The Bat was having second thoughts on how he felt towards Joker. It was a mixture of hate, excitement and lust. He just didn’t know which one to act upon.

 

“It's only then I feel the weight of my mistakes...”

 

“Hello? Is it me your looking for?” the Joker laughed noticing that Batman was lost in thought. And he some how knew it was about him.

 

The Bat seemed so vulnerable, and Joker liked it.

 

Taking advantage, the clown walked back towards the vigilante, slipping his arms around the man’s waist pulling the two bodies together, closing any remaining gap.

 

Batman gasped.

 

He didn’t know if it was the fact that he was young and had no experience of sexual encounters, or that the clown had some spell over him. Either way he regrettably found himself enjoying every moment, letting his guard down and allowing the Clown to take control.

 

“Joker...” The vigilante interrupted the sensual moment.

 

“What having second thoughts?” Joker raised an eyebrow, his mood changing.

 

“No, just, id rather not do it outside... in a shop.” Inside Bruce felt disgusted with himself. He couldn’t believe that he was even considering going through with this. But there was another part of him that had always wanted the clown. He just made being Batman just that little more bearable. The madman became increasingly attractive to Bruce the more he was around him. The night was young, it wouldn’t harm him for just one night, to enjoy himself and just do something that didn’t involve near a death experience. Well he could never tell with Joker, but that made it even more enticing. The alternative would be running around around Gotham in the cold, dragging Joker’s unconscious body all the way back to Black gate. No, this way seemed much more appealing.

 

Batman snapped back to reality and found Joker with a massive grin on his face, and a naughty look in his emerald eyes.

 

“I like your thinking Bats.” he murmured in his ear.

 

The Batman nodded and released his grip on the clowns arms.

 

“We’ll go to the nearest Hotel.” He replied gruffly.

 

“What, no Bat cave?” Joker sounded disappointed

 

“No.” came the blunt answer.

 

They walked through the snow in silence, but Batman could sense the clowns excitement. He wouldn’t stop looking at his abs and lower... It made him self conscious. He blushed.

 

They reached a shabby hotel and Batman instructed the Joker to wait outside while he booked a room, but by the time he opened the door the Joker was already sitting on the bed.

 

“How did you-” Batman started.

 

“I climbed up.” The madman put simply with a cheeky grin.

 

Batman sighed and sat on the bed next to Joker, his armour making a clinking noise as he moved.

 

It was weird, sitting so close. The Joker seemed so elegant, his white skin glowing in the moonlight. His ruby red lips seemed so soft. He looked beautiful.

 

“And if I cut you, if I bruise you, then the scars are always mine...”

 

The clowns eyes flickered as he saw the Bats eyes skimming over his body. He moved closer and this time, gently pressed their lips together for the first time. This was so much better than a fist to the face. Joker thought.

 

Their tongues danced in each others mouths as the kiss became more passionate and soon they were on top of one another, ripping items of clothing off and throwing it across the room.

 

Batman stopped.

 

What if the Joker removed his cowl? Then he would know his secret identity. He panicked but suddenly felt a hand push him back down.

 

“Hush little Bat. Im not going to ruin this other “persona” you’ve got going. I don’t need to know because you are truly you, when you are Batman.” Joker smirked and continued his love making.

 

Batman lay back and let the clown get back to work, enjoying the rest of the evening.

 

It was 2:00 in the morning but the sky was still dark.

 

“Shit.” Batman cursed under his breath as he realised what had happened the night before. Great to start your new career Bruce... Sleep with the most dangerous criminal in Gotham. Good one. Alfred’s gonna flip. No, there is no point in lying, he will make you tell him.

 

He composed himself and made a decision to go back to the Bat cave. He would deal with Joker later, when his feelings for said clown had been buried as not to cloud his judgement again. He had to admit however, that he hoped that once the clown had received help, they could be together. He just couldn’t afford to get distracted.

 

“Cause I love you so to lose you would be worse than if I died...”

 

Joker could sense the lack of warmth beside him.

 

“Oh your so predictable!” He shouted.

 

Batman looked over his shoulder.

 

“What?”

 

“Fuck and run? Didn’t think that was your style!” Fury in his eyes.

 

“I never meant to hurt you...”

 

“You slut.” The Joker replied coldly.

 

Batman could see how much that night meant to him, which made it even harder to leave. He knew he felt the same way towards the clown, but he couldn’t tell him just yet. Batman had a duty to protect Gotham.

 

“Just.. Go...” The Joker turned away putting his head in his hands.

“How blind was I to miss you crumbling inside?, is it too late to fix you, let me make it right..”.

 

And with one swoop, the Bat had disappeared into the night.

 

{End of flash back}

 

It all came back to him. The Joker never really did get over what had happened.

 

His plan, over all these years, the plan the Joker made pretty obvious, was to bring them both together, something they both secretly wanted. The way it should have been.

 

“Joker I get it now.” Bruce spoke up.

Those green eyes lit up.

 

Bruce felt the grip on him loosen.

 

“Im sorry that I hurt you. I was young and stupid, oblivious to what was in front of me.” He felt tears creeping up behind his eyes as he spoke, becoming overwhelmed with what he had done in the past.

“'Cause there'll be no sun on Sunday...”

 

“Nothing much has changed.” The Joker mumbled with a smile.

 

Bruce looked directly at him.

 

The Clown kept quiet which was a rarity.

 

“Continue.” his said with an ever growing smile.

 

“And that I love you, always have. Even on that day.” Bruce finished, feeling slightly embarrassed but proud that he had finally been able to tell him.

“No reason for words to rhyme...”

 

“I want to make this christmas worth all that has happened between us.” He held out his hand for Joker.

 

The Joker pushed his hand out the way and jumped on him with one big kiss.

 

“Took ya time darlin’.”

 

“I was occupied.” Bruce Joked back. “Happy christmas my love.”

 

“Happy christmas Bruce.”

 

The two of them crashed onto the sofa and had a christmas neither of them would forget.

 

“'Cause if you're bleeding, so am I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing on last chapter when Arkham Knight comes out. 
> 
> Hope you have enjoyed reading this.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are appreciated!


End file.
